


It's All I Have to Bring To-day

by colazitron



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha enjoy a quiet day (of lazy sex) together that leads to a not entirely unexpected question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All I Have to Bring To-day

**It's All I Have to Bring To-day**

Misha liked these days best. The quiet ones. The ones that were rainy and slow and filled with tender love making in between their soft sheets and quick dashes to the kitchen to grab whatever could be eaten without preparation. Cookies, usually. Fruit. Muesli bars. There would be hot chocolate with rum and sometimes hot bubble baths and Misha wouldn’t look at a clock for the entire day. They’d unplug the phone, turn off their mobiles and ignore the laptops. Instead of the outside world, there would be just them and whatever they decided to use their time doing. Scrabble, 5000 piece puzzles, DVDs, sex. Stories upon stories, most of them starting with “Have I told you about that one time when…?” or “I’ve always wanted to…”or “Do you think…?”.

Misha felt young on these days. He’d look at Jensen and the stray gray hairs and know they still had a few decades to spend together. He’d indulge his silly mushy side and stick to Jensen like an overgrown fungus, holding his hand, laying his legs across his lap and pressing sweet kisses to any part of him he could reach at any given moment.

And Jensen would smile back fondly, his smile lighting up his face in a mellow sort of way that soothed an ache inside Misha he never realized he had until Jensen gave him that smile accompanied by a kiss of his own.

“Let’s order in tonight,” Jensen suggested, smoothing hair from Misha’s forehead and pressing a kiss to his temple. Misha nodded groggily, trying to remember where they were at the moment without having to open his eyes, before he remembered; the winter garden. Although it was really more of a patio with huge sliding glass doors, only one of which was open right now, letting in the fresh grassy smell of the garden.

“What do you want to get?” Jensen asked, sitting up from where he had been lying next to Misha, propped up on an elbow. Immediately Misha reached out one hand blindly, seemingly content with how it’s back bumped into Jensen’s chest.

“Japanese?” Misha asked back, his lips barely moving. He didn’t have to open his eyes to see the soft smile still on Jensen’s lips. Sometimes it scared him, how easily they fit into each other’s lives, but never on these rainy days. He just let himself soak in it on these days.

“Sure. You stay here, I’ll go place the order,” Jensen acquiesced and with a parting kiss to Misha’s fingers left him lying there on the warm woolen blanket, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. When he came back, a few minutes later, Misha was still resting close eyed on the floor, but his lips moved without making a sound, forming the words to a poem Jensen knew by heart by now.

 _Stars, you are unfortunate, I pity you,_ it started. Jensen sat down next to Misha again, claiming one of his hands and letting the warmth of Misha’s relaxed smile soak into his bones. His lips formed familiar words and Jensen found himself wondering briefly if he could learn to read lips, provided it were Misha’s lips he’d be staring at for hours.

 _“Since lingering in the arms of my beloved,”_ Misha whispered and Jensen readily supplied the last line.

_“I lost all memory of you and midnight.”_

Misha’s smile widened and he opened his eyes, his pupils shrinking, adjusting to the brighter light as they settled on Jensen’s face.

“I love you,” he stated seriously. “A lot.”

Even years later, Jensen’s heart still constricted like he had never heard these words before, when in fact he had heard them plenty of times.

“Good,” he replied around his own smile. “So do I.”

They spent the time between then and the arrival of their dinner in silence, each of them off in their own little world, only brief looks and smiles and loosely clasped hands linking them. When a car drove up the drive way, Jensen got up to get the delivery before the doorbell could ring. He dropped the food off at the winter garden with a brief “be right back” and left Misha to open containers of sushi rolls, dumplings, avocado salad, and assorted other meals Jensen had picked randomly from their favorites off the menu.

When he came back, Misha had opened a second sliding door and pushed the blanket to the edge of the patio. His pant legs were rolled up and his legs hung off the wood, his bare feet feeling the cool grass beneath them. He echoed the action and sat down next to Misha. Placing a little box in between them, he regarded Misha with a soft look.

“I want you to have them.”

Misha frowned slightly in surprise, setting down the avocado salad and reaching for the box. Opening it, his eyes widened slightly in apparent surprise before he turned to Jensen.

“I can’t accept these.”

“Oh, you’ll have to give them back,” Jensen assured him. Inside that little card board box were his father’s agate stone cuff links. They had belonged to his grandfather and his father before him. Jensen’s father had given them to him for his 21st birthday. They weren’t that valuable, but they held a lot of sentimental value.

“When you don’t need them anymore,” Jensen clarified.

“Need them?” Misha asked back, looking up from where he was tracing a loving finger over one of them.

“Yeah. They’re old. Blue. Borrowed.” Jensen felt his throat close up and he swallowed against the lump before putting down a simple golden ring in between them.

“You could have a new husband. If you wanted.”

Misha’s look of surprise at the… well… loan, was nothing compared to the complete bewilderment his features spelled out now. They had talked about this before, sometimes. Misha had never seemed that into the idea, but he hadn’t ever seemed strictly against it, either. Jensen suspected that Misha had left the whole marriage deal behind with Vicky and had closed this chapter of his life. But Jensen had never gotten to introduce someone as his fiancé or even his husband and he found he kind of wanted it.

If Misha said no, he’d be prepared for it and he knew it didn’t mean Misha didn’t love him, just that he didn’t want to get married again, but of course… of course he wanted Misha to say yes.

“Would I have to give him back too?” Misha’s voice was uncharacteristically small.

“Only when you don’t need me anymore,” Jensen replied, his body thrumming with a silent kind of tension. Misha blinked down at the ring, his thoughts visible running through his head at 100 miles per hour.

“Never, then,” he smiled and picked up the ring, slipping it onto his finger. Only then did he look up at Jensen.

“Okay. Let’s get married.”

Misha’s lips tasted of avocado and rain and sweet, slow promises of for as long as I can.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Misha recites is by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and originally in German. This is the full English translation, for those of you interested:
> 
>  **Night Thoughts**  
>  by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
> 
> Stars, you are unfortunate, I pity you,  
> Beautiful as you are, shining in your glory,  
> Who guide seafaring men through stress and peril  
> And have no recompense from gods or mortals,  
> Love you do not, nor do you know what love is.  
> Hours that are aeons urgently conducting  
> Your figures in a dance through the vast heaven,  
> What journey have you ended in this moment,  
> Since lingering in the arms of my beloved  
> I lost all memory of you and midnight.


End file.
